Bow Wow (rapper)
Shad Gregory Moss (born March 9, 1987), better known by his stage name Bow Wow (formerly Lil' Bow Wow), is an American rapper, actor and television host. As Lil' Bow Wow, he released his first album, Beware of Dog in 2000 at age 13, which was followed by Doggy Bag 2001. In 2003, Bow Wow released his third album Unleashed, which was the first album released without using Lil' in his name. Bow Wow made his first movie appearance in All About the Benjamins, in 2002 as a cameo. In the same year, Bow Wow made his debut as the lead role in Like Mike. He later began to undertake lead roles in movies, such as Johnson Family Vacation in 2004 and Roll Bounce in 2005. He also played a supporting role in the film The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift in 2006. Bow Wow also appeared in five episodes of the television series Entourage. Life and career Bow Wow was born Shad Gregory Moss in Columbus, Ohio, the son of Teresa Caldwell and Alfonso Moss. At age three, he became interested in rap. Under the moniker "Kid Gangsta", he began rapping recreationally at age six; he was also a fan of N.W.A at that age. In 1993, he performed at a concert in Los Angeles, and was noticed by rapper Snoop Dogg, who subsequently gave him a stage name, "Bow Wow". Beware of Dog (1998–2001) In 1998, at the age of eleven, Bow Wow met record producer Jermaine Dupri, who helped shape his career. In 1999, the soundtrack to the movie Wild Wild West featured his song "The Stick Up" with his mentor Jermaine Dupri. At the age of 13, in 2000 he debuted with Beware of Dog under the stage name Lil' Bow Wow. Its debut single was "Bounce with Me", which featured girl group Xscape. The album also included "Bow Wow (That's My Name)" featuring Snoop Dogg, which topped the rap chart, "Puppy Love", and "Ghetto Girls". The Recording Industry Association of America certified Beware of Dog double platinum on March 5, 2001, signifying sales of two million copies. In a 2009 interview, the rapper claimed that the album had sold over 3 million copies since its release. Doggy Bag, Like Mike OST and name change (2002) In 2002, his second album Doggy Bag was released with singles "Take Ya Home" which peaked at #72 on the Hot 100 and #21 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, and "Thank You" with Jagged Edge, #1 on the R&B chart. Doggy Bag peaked at #11 on the Billboard 200 and #2 on the Top R&B/Hip Hop Albums chart and was certified platinum. Lil' Bow Wow performed the track "Basketball" for the soundtrack of his film Like Mike; that song peaked at #1 on the R&B and #25 on the rap chart. Bow Wow dropped the "Lil" from his stage name in April 2002; he told MTV News: "I changed my name because I'm getting older now and it's too many Lil's." Unleashed (2003–2004) The first album released under his new moniker was Unleashed in 2003. Its first single was "Let's Get Down," featuring Birdman, the founder of Cash Money Records, which reached #14 on the Hot 100 and #6 on the Hot Rap Tracks charts. The second single was then released, "My Baby", featuring Jagged Edge. Unlike his previous albums, this one was not produced under the mentorship of Jermaine Dupri. Guest appearances include Jagged Edge, Birdman, Mario, and Amerie. Unleashed was certified gold on September 25, 2003. Bow Wow appeared on the remix of JoJo's single "Baby It's You" in 2004. Wanted (2005) Wanted was released in 2005. Its first single was "Let Me Hold You", featuring Omarion, and peaked at #1 on the rap chart and #4 on the Hot 100. The next single, "Like You", featuring Ciara, coincided with the beginning of Bow Wow's relationship with the singer. "Fresh Azimiz", featured J-Kwon and Jermaine Dupri, followed and peaked at #23 on the Hot 100 and #6 on the Hot Rap Tracks chart. The album was certified platinum. He also appeared on the remix of Dem Franchize Boyz' "I Think They Like Me", which peaked at #15 on the Hot 100 and #1 on the Hot Rap Tracks. Bow Wow ended his relationship with Ciara in 2006. The Price of Fame and Face Off (2006–2007) In 2006, The Price of Fame was released with the lead single "Shortie Like Mine", featuring Chris Brown, peaking at #9 on the Hot 100 and #1 on the Hot Rap Tracks. "Outta My System", which featured T-Pain, reflected on Bow Wow's break-up with Ciara. It peaked at #22 on the Hot 100 and #2 on the Rap chart. The Price of Fame was certified gold. Bow Wow and Omarion released a collaborative album on December 11, 2007, Face Off. The first single was "Girlfriend", which peaked at #33 on the Hot 100. The second single was "Hey Baby (Jump Off)". New Jack City Part II (2008–2009) In October 2008, for the U.S. presidential election, Bow Wow led a 15-city "Walk Across America" event to register new voters. He released a mixtape title Half Man, Half Dog Vol. 1 that year. Half Man, Half Dog Vol. 2 was released as a sequel to the mixtape in February 2009. New Jack City II, his sixth album, was released in March 2009 and his first album to include a Parental Advisory: Steven Roberts of MTV News observed that this album explored "the influence of crack cocaine in inner-city communities" and featured such guests as T.I. Three promo singles were released in late 2008: "Marco Polo" featuring Soulja Boy, "Big Girls", and "Roc The Mic". The first official single, "You Can Get It All" featuring Johnta Austin, samples TLC's "Baby-Baby-Baby" and peaked at #55 on the Hot 100 and #9 on the Hot Rap Tracks. On July 4, 2009 his new song "I Know I'm The Shit" off his DJ Drama hosted Mixtape he makes a reference of him working on his new album Underrated and it is already in production. On August 16, Bow Wow announced his signing to Cash Money Records, joining an all-star roster that already includes Nicki Minaj, Drake, Lil Wayne and Birdman, among others. Underrated (2010–present) Bow Wow signed to Cash Money Records in 2009, and his next album Underrated will be released on the label. The record has undergone a number of delays and in mid-November 2011, Bow Wow announced on his blog that the record wouldn't be out before 2012. The album will feature with Birdman, Boyz II Men, Chris Brown, DJ Khaled, Fabolous, Game, Lil Wayne, Lloyd Banks, Meek Mill, Nas, Nelly, Sean Kingston, Snoop Dogg, DMX, Styles P and Talib Kweli. The first promo single being "For My Hood", featuring DJ Khaled & Sean Kingston. On November 1, 2010, Bow Wow released his first promotional single from the album entitled Ain't Thinkin' 'Bout You featuring Chris Brown. The music video was a success on 106 & Park and made the countdown in just 1 day. Two weeks later it peaked number 1 on the chart and remained number 1 for 3 days. On June 2, 2011, the first single from his album called "I'm Da Man", which features Chris Brown, was leaked and wasn't the first official single from the album. On October 24, 2011, Bow Wow released the single entitled "Sweat" featuring Lil Wayne though it was thought to be the first official single from the album it was also dubbed by Bow Wow as a promotional single. On May 18, 2012, Bow Wow released the first single from the album entitled "Better" it featured T-Pain the music video for the song was directed by Bow Wow's personal camera man Rico Da Crook & was a success on 106 & Park and made it to the top of the countdown. On June 26, 2012 Bow Wow released the second single from the album entitled "We In Da Club" & was produced by DJ Mustard. The song has gained a lot of success & the video was also another success on 106 & Park making it to the top of the countdown. The third single scheduled from the album which will feature Miguel is entiled "Right Now". It was announced that Universal Republic Records was going defunct, all of the artists on the roster moved from the label including (Bow Wow) was being moved to Republic Records making the label itself revived. Film career Bow Wow has had guest appearances on Brandy's TV sitcom, Moesha, as well as The Steve Harvey Show and Brothers Garcia. He made his acting debut in the film Like Mike which was released on July 3, 2002, in which he starred as a young orphan who gets a shot at playing in the NBA. Before Like Mike he made cameos in All About The Benjamins and "Carmen: A Hip Hopera". Bow Wow also co-starred with Cedric the Entertainer, Vanessa L. Williams, and Solange Knowles in Johnson Family Vacation. Since the success of Like Mike, Bow Wow has starred in several Hollywood films, including Roll Bounce, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift and Hurricane Season. He has also made guest appearances on Smallville and Ugly Betty. He joined the cast for HBO's fifth season of Entourage as Charlie an up-and-coming comedian and Eric Murphy's newest client. He starred in a 2010 comedy film, Lottery Ticket, with Ice Cube. He is working on a documentary on his life entitled Who Is Shad Moss?; Bow Wow stated that the documentary goes all the way back when he was on Death Row Records and it was released in 2011. Bow Wow starred in the film version of Madea's Big Happy Family, released in April 2011. Legal issues Personal life His family supported him through his choice of music as a career. Bow Wow now lives in Atlanta, Georgia, along with his mother, who previously owned a clothing store in the Atlantic Station area of Atlanta, named "Taste". On July 7, 2011, Bow Wow revealed that he indeed does have a child, though previously denying it. Bow Wow revealed that the baby was a girl, and her name is Shai. Bow Wow also revealed that Shai was born in April and that the mother was former girlfriend Joie Chavis. Shai currently lives with her mother. Bow Wow was ordered by court to pay three thousand dollars a month in child support. Discography * Beware of Dog (2000) * Doggy Bag (2001) * Unleashed (2003) * Wanted (2005) * The Price of Fame (2006) * New Jack City II (2009) * Underrated (2013) Filmography * Music * Music Videos * Bow Wow - She's My (Feat. T-Pain) * Bow Wow "Im On One" Freestyle * Bow Wow Ft Nicki Minaj - Kiss My Ass (Official Video) HD Videos * Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bow_Wow_(rapper) See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers Category:Wikipedia Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:African American rappers Category:1987 births Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Columbus, Ohio Category:CEO Category:Actors Category:March 9 birthdays